Touch is a third communicating medium to computers besides visual and hearing senses. With growing applications of the computer and constant increasing of computer processing data, merely relying on keyboard and mouse to obtain data and using screen to output data is too slow. The continuous developments of sensor technologies have made sensor a great communication tool between human being and the computer.
Touch panel is the prototype of touch human-computer interface. Conventional computer input devices such as keyboard and mouse are too complex for computer novices. They become a hindrance for promoting the computer to a wider population. Research reports indicate that the most natural reaction of human being is directional. Thus touch panel was developed to address this need. It is a humanized input interface that enables users to directly select required function on the picture with hands or touch pens without instructions and tutoring. Hence in is widely applied, such as eBook, GPS, PDA, WebPhone, Mini notebook, Web Pad, Hand-held PC, etc.
Refer to FIGS. 1 and 2 for the conventional structure of the touch panel. The touch panel is a glass panel consisting of a conductive glass plate and a conductive film. When users touch the touch panel, the instruction is input by writing. By slightly touching a highly sensitive touch panel 1, it generates a detection signal corresponding to the touch action. The detection signal is transferred to a command unit 41, and a preset process stored in a memory unit 2 is executed according to the detection signal retrieved from the command unit 41 to form a execution instruction 411 which requests and controls a computer host 5 to operate. According to the present architecture, the memory unit 2 and the command unit 41 may be integrated to form a controller 4. The touch panel module is composed of the touch unit 1 and the controller 4, and is connected to the computer host 5 through a flat cable 3.
The memory unit 2 is a non-volatile readable and writable read only memory (EEPROM). It is a storage for storing data in normal conditions. And it can store data for a long period of time without losing even the power supply is cut off. The data stored in the memory 2 may be altered whenever desired. It also has memory function. For instance, PDA now being used allows telephone number and data to be changed whenever needed, or a SIM card in the mobile phone also has the same effect. The memory function of the memory unit 2 is different depending on different touch input signals of the touch unit 1. The touch unit 1 and the memory unit 2 have to share the same memory function. When the touch unit 1 is adopted, the mating controller 4 has to be coupled together. If the touch unit 1 of one brand is used, and the controller 4 of other brand is adopted; or the controller 4 of one brand is used, and the touch unit of other brand 1 is adopted, the touch unit 1 and the controller 4 could be not compatible and result in different memory function. Erroneous instruction output or not recognizable signals may be generated. In other words, unless equipped with the same memory function, the touch panel module cannot be used effectively. As every vendor provides different functions for its own products, the functions provided by the controller 4 also are different. Hence at present, the general procurement practice is to purchase the touch unit 1, then specifies the controller 4. As a result, how to integrate the design of a common memory function to enable vendors to specify the controller 4 is a major issue pending to be resolved. In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the invention aims at providing an improved touch panel module to overcome the drawbacks set forth above.